parasiteevefandomcom-20200215-history
Eve (Parasite Eve II)
Eve is the final boss of Parasite Eve II. Much of her existence remains a mystery, such as whether or not she is somehow the return of Mitochondria Eve, or related to this Eve. However, there is evidence that she is Aya Brea's clone, Eve Brea, who appears as a normal girl before being consumed by the Brahman and transformed. Being the final fight in the game, Eve is fairly difficult and Aya should not hold back. After she is defeated, Eve grabs Aya and falls to the bottom of the shaft. In the end, Eve is completely destroyed as both Aya and Eve Brea are found alive and well. Preparations Hopefully, Aya has Ringer Solutions left from the fight with the previous boss battle and it's important to make sure that there's enough ammo to make it through the fight. With a good armor with HP Recovery, Aya should have full HP and MP for this battle and this is extremely important. Without this, it may be useful to use Healing to get her back to max, then upgrade a PE ability to max out MP again. The ability Energyshot 3 is very useful. In terms of weapons: *The M203 grenade launcher attachment for the M4A1 Rifle is not that useful as her agility makes her fairly hard to hit. *If you are using a shotgun, the R. Slug ammo, if you have them, can be good. *The M249 rifle with Energy Shot 3 can deal 1000 to 2000 damage with half a magazine. *If you have the Mongoose handgun, it's a great choice. Just go all out, try to avoid her attacks and everything should be fine. Battle Eve will mainly fly around the room moving through portals in an attempt to hit Aya with a dash attack. If Aya runs onto the bridge, Eve will perform a devastating slam attack. After she performs this attack several times, Eve will appear above the bridge and surround herself with an Antibody glow (decreased damage, only for a very short while). Occasionally, Eve will flood the room with Mitochondria clusters that will replenish Aya's MP counter, but Eve isn't being generous, she's trying to flash the Mitochondria with liquefying heat, especially those stored in Aya's body. Attacking and interrupting her yields the benefits: a slight MP replenish, and extra damage dealt. If you have Apobiosis level 3, it will be an easy fight since you can stun her, leaving her completely vulnerable (except the moment when she uses the dash attack). Eve can be poisoned via Necrosis or the "Maeda" magnum rounds, and if Pyrokinesis or Grenades are used enough, Eve's lower half will split, dealing heavy bonus damage. A good tactic is to couple these effects. When she is reduced to about half her health, Eve's attack pattern takes a turn for the worse: she has two new attacks, both of which can be very dangerous: *The first attack are three homing energy spheres that can be hard to dodge and they inflict status ailments such as BERSERKER. *The second one she can summon a ghost which can deal great damage to Aya and cause status ailments as well. This ghost can and should be destroyed as soon as possible. For maximum endgame benefits, ten illusions must be taken out in addition to EVE. This yields a battle income of: 8,000 EXP, 20,000 BP and 100 MP. Eve's Health Eve's health is based on the status of Brahman after the core was destroyed. If it suffered a 100% kill (All parts were destroyed before the core), Eve will have 6,000 HP. If not, the HP starts at 6,000 + 80% of the remaining HP left from Brahman's surviving parts. Category:Creatures Category:Parasite Eve II creatures Category:Bosses Category:Parasite Eve II bosses Category:Final Bosses